pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doof + S.A.F. = Chaos
With nothing better to do, the S.A.F. attack Perry with a mutated Doofenshmirtz and their new Swift Bot! Prologue "Eh, I'm bored, who wants to go blow something up?" Benedict the Worm asked his five colleagues, who were all playing poker with him. They all raised their appendages as they too, were bored. Just because you're a member of a criminal organization doesn't mean that you don't have time to be bored. Just then, Ellen the Tarantula walked into the room. "We need to test our latest superweapon, which will be completed tommorrow, you six are going to test it out and give me the results by 8:00 P.M. tommorrow. Any questions?" Everyone looked around, there weren't going to be any objections, not to such a simple and trivial mission such as that. Satisfied, Ellen left the room. Benedict then got an idea. "Who votes we try to get rid of Perry the Platypus, just for grins? We've got nothing better to do right now anyways." he said. His colleagues then raised their hands. "All righty then, let's go" And with those words, the six S.A.F. agents crawled out of the game room. Chapter 1 - Doof vs. Perry Perry the Platypus got out of his bed as usual, wondering what new threat he had encountered three days back, putting this in the back of his mind, he went out to the backyard and his owners building new contraptions, apparentely having recovered from the incident a night back. His watch went off and down he went into his lair to receive his mission. "Good Morning, Agent P, nothing to say except that Doofenshmritz has been located in a deserted area with something, so, find out what it is and destroy it, Monogram out." Major Monogram said as Perry got into his hovercar for the area. He then saw Doofenshmirtz with something but wondered where his latest inator was, he had just recovered from his hospital visit but he looked okay anyways. Perry then jumped out of his hovercraft and jumped to the ground, wondering why there was no trap. Doofenshmirtz then turned around swiftly, he was holding some kind of large crystal glowing purple, but it was colored black. Doofenshmirtz then began to explain the events leading up to the present morning. "Well, Perry the Platypus, it began when I was planning for my newest inator when my doorbell rang, when I opened my door, I found a package saying to go to a desolate area, take the crystal inside of it and punch myself in the chest with it, I decided to wait for you in case anything goes wrong." Doof then took the crystal and punched himself in the chest with it. Doofenshmirtz then began to experience a power flowing into him as he found that the crystal had melted and merged into him. "Perry the Platypus, HELP ME!" he cried as he grew to the size of a Skyscraper. His muscles bulged and grew and his head became demoinc in appearence, crystals grew out of his body except for his hands and his head. "Oh wow, why did I ask you for help, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me!' he cried pleasantly. "Now for our fight, Perry the Platypus." he said. Doofenshmirtz attacked Perry with a powerful fist attack, but Perry dodged it easily, but ran nevertheless, avoiding each of Doofenshmirtz's attacks. Doofenshmirtz then fired the crystals on his body at Perry, surprised by his new abilty. The fight slowly went toward the favor of Doof and was decisively so when Doofenshmirtz punched Perry and blasted him with a powerful solar blast, another new ability. "Give up Perry the Platypus, I've won, for the first time ever!" he cried joyfully. Doofenshmirtz charged one more solar beam at Perry. "Good bye, Perry the Platypus, forever!" he cried out loud and fired. Big mistake, Perry grabbed one of the crystals surrounding the battlefield and reflected Doofenshmirtz's attack back at him, the crystal flew out of his body as a result, but Heinz was still arrogant from his power boost, unaware that it would vanish in a short amount of time. "I may have lost my power crystal, Perry the Platypus, but its power remains within me!" Doofenshmirtz yelled in triumph. But without the crystal, he reverted to his previous state and fell to the ground defeated. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" he cried as Perry went home. In the meantime, a team of? S.A.F? operatives retreived the crystal from the crater Doofenshimirtz lay in. "Well, that was quite possibly our worst attempt to assassinate someone."? Benedict? said to his colleagues. He sighed "At least we know what to test the new weapon on tommorrow." Chapter 2 - Perry vs. The Swift Bot It was extremely windy in the Danville area, so naturally, Phineas and Ferb were building something to take advantage of this. Perry the Platypus, in the meantime, was getting ready for his next mission, the two previous events that had taken place four days ago, nearly out of his head. After entering the briefing room, he received his mission. "Good morning Agent P, Doofenshmirtz has built some sort of new inator in the wastelands, so stop at him all costs" Major Monogram said. Perry left for the wastelands in his jet pack and landed in an urn. "Ahh, Perry the Platypus, how do you like the urn I found at the flea market?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "Behold, the Desert Windinator!" he continued, revealing a gigantic fan with? Norm? at its base. "With this device attached to Norm, I will harness the winds around the Tri-State Area and turn them hot and searing, forcing everyone into their homes and allowing me to take over the entire Tri-State Area!" he finished. As he did so though, a large robot moved behind Norm, and Doofenshmirtz saw the worried look on Perry's face. "There's something more evil behind me isn't there?" Doofenshmritz asked. The robot kicked and destroyed the Desert Windinator attached to Norm's back and picked up Doofenshmirtz and Norm. "Curse you, giant red robot!" he yelled as the robot threw him and Norm into the distance. At that moment, Perry heard an awful laughter that sounded much more ominous than Doofenshmitz's and saw its source, a Cobalt Blue Tarantula, followed by two bumblebees, a Carpenter ant, and a Woodlouse. "Hello, disgusting nuisance, the tarantula said. "We've come to use you to test out our new robot, our names are? Curse,? Sword,? Bomber,? C'ter, and? Dri. We are a special team assigned to test out this robot, Benedict's team was supposed to do it, but they had to be called out to deal with an emergency at one of our bases and we have to do it their place." Curse said. C'ter then spoke up, "You've helped delay two of our previous operations and killed some of our best agents, your fight with the idiot yesterday was an attempt to kill you because Benedict was bored. We had decided to test our latest weapon on you afterwards, so thus, say hello to the? Swift Bot!" The Swift bot was red in color and had a streamlined, humanoid, airplane-like appearence. It looked at Perry ominously. Bomber then pressed a button and? the robot became covered in an armor of wind. "Attack!" Dri commanded. The Swift Bot attacked Perry with an extremely fast speed, he attempted to dodge the dodge the attack, but the robot was too fast and knocked him away, Perry was then blown away by a gust of wind that the Swift Bot created, and he soon realized that the Ultidierian had given it wind manipulation powers, Perry then started to run away from the Swift Bot. "Just give up!" Bomber cried out loud. Perry then felt that he was not making any progress and he realized that the Swift Bot was using its newfound powers to drag Perry towards it. He tried to escape by running from the robot, but just as he was about to escape the wind tunnel, Perry fell down. He looked down and saw that he had tripped over a large rock. What followed next was just awful torture, I won't even bother to describe it, but I will describe what happened after this. Several large kites flew into the sky towards Perry, at first Perry was bambozzled but realized that it was Phineas and Ferb's most recent project and that it might save his life, Perry grabbed the kites and managed to fly into the maw of the Swift Bot. "What the heck is he doing?!" Curse cried out. Perry dove into the interior of the Swift Bot and found it's main power source. Perry then tore up a large quantity of wires and then climbed out and faced the S.A.F operatives. "I don't know what you were trying to do, but you'd better not have sabatoged our robot!" Curse yelled, all of a sudden, the Swift Bot exploded into pieces. "What the?!" Curse yelled again as the pieces flew everywhere. "Okay, who votes we kill him?" C'ter asked, at that moment though, there was a vibrating sound. "Shoot, we have head back to Hq, see ya." Bomber said. The five then left. "Let's just head back home, we did our mission, test out the prototype Swift Bot" Curse said. The End Now for a preview of the next S.A.F. Story, Phyborg and Feronster. Two boys who seek revenge Thaddeus? gave? Emperor Scorpion? the file And an organization willing to do it "Heh, heh" Will create a horror, never before seen The skyscraper collasped on the O.W.C.A. Evil will rise D. Ferb landed on the ground, shattering it. Destruction will rain The cyborg once known as Phineas fired a barrage of missiles Can anyone stop? Everyone looked up at the? being? looking down at them Phyborg and Feronster? Phyborg and Feronster - Coming as soon as the author can finish rewriting it. Category:Fanon Works Category:S.A.F story Category:Articles under construction Category:Article stubs Category:Owned by DT